Unintelligible
by ordinaryjubi
Summary: She remembered listening to his music from the cold land. In that moment, she realized what the title of song meant to him and Twelve. And what it meant to her.


So I've made a fanfic, plus finished and cried over znt, equals this fic.

Go easy on me...

* * *

_I... I don't care what happens to me! But please, let those two..._

_._

_._

_._

Lisa felt her heart beating as rapidly as the propellers above. For the Americans, it was a disadvantage. For Japan, it was an act of treason.

But for the three teens, it was the moment of truth.

She watched the terrorists she'd come to call her friends stand as if on the center of the earth, standing at the exact location where it all started.

It was a surprise to her to see a detective, along with U.S forces all at one place. All for the purpose of taking down the terrorists of Tokyo.

Tips of her hair brushed against her face from the wrathfully winds of the helicopters above. But all she could see were Nine and Twelve.

_"She's just a hostage. Please protect her."_

Twelve. A boy who once threatened her, and now the boy who would always catch her. Being with him always brought a smile to her face, that not many had ever seen. From the day he jumped into that pool, their fates were intertwined. Lisa never understood why he would always come back, but learned later on she would always welcome him with open arms.

_"If the U.S forces do not withdraw, I will set this off!"_

Nine. Lisa always knew they weren't on the best terms, but she knew that under his icy gaze lied a heart of gold. Nine only ever cared about the welfare of others; Twelve and the citizens of Japan. All their efforts to be made known, and it wasn't at the cost of a person's life.

Nine stood firm, along with Twelve beside him. He held in his right hand, the truth, and raised it above him.

Lisa can see clear enough. The forces prepared to shoot when ordered; a detective armed and aimed for the law; two boys, who deserved better. Two boys who never asked to be tested on. Two boys that could never experience a normal life. Two boys...

...who were meant to live.

Lisa saw the helicopter begin to angle itself and took the chance to run to the pair, their attention still focused on the detective.

She knew what this meant. From the very beginning, she knew what it meant to get involved with terrorists– _people_. It meant, being considerate, judging them for their good character, supporting them, and most of all, caring for them.

Maybe that's why she joined them. Maybe that's why her bullies no longer mattered to her, that her mother who was hardly sane and a father who was never there, couldn't save her. She seeked refuge.

Nine and Twelve. Outsiders just like her, who never wanted her involved in the first place and now finally opened up her. Lisa knew full well she was never cut out to be a terrorist, much less an accomplice. They only ever needed each other, but she had faith. Twelve was right when he said she wasn't one of them. If not a criminal, then maybe... She could be a friend.

They were always saving her.

_Maybe I could do the same_.

.

.

.

A gunshot rang.

.

.

.

_"Sir! We've just fired at the hostage!"_

_"... Fall back. The hostage was nothing more than a pawn. With her gone, they'll have no choice but to keep quiet, or be accused of murder."_

_The copters faltered, then retreated until the whirling of the propellers sounded nothing more than the flapping wings of a bird._

_._

_._

_._

Twelve and Nine felt something–_someone_–wrap their arms around them. The two felt surprised at the sudden gesture. The only other people on ground were Shibazaki, Nine, Twelve, and-

Arms slipped and a body fell rather too gracefully.

"LISA!"

He should've known who the person was, but neither Twelve or Nine could've guessed.

"Y-You guys..."

Twelve knelt down instantly and held her body in his shaking grasp, eyes widen as far as they go. His gaze settled on the pale face that was losing more of its color by the second. "LISA, LISA! Don't close your eyes!" he shouted in desperation. "Hey, look! We're both here," he looked up at Nine to confirm, though Nine see his friend slowly breaking on the inside. "We're both here with you, right?!"

Nine, knelt down in fright next to Twelve, holding onto Lisa's hand. "Stay awake, Lisa," he requested. In all honesty, Nine could say he was experiencing exactly what Twelve was. He admitted it; he was careless. His focus was clearly set on Shibazaki and the armed helicopter above him, completely unaware of the others floating by. _Such a stupid girl_, he thought unpleasantly, his grip on her hand tightening. _B-But... why?_

"Lisa! LISA! It's gonna be alright! I promise you, okay? _Everything_ is gonna be okay!"

Lisa saw him on the verge of tears, a sight she had wished to never see. He always seemed so strong, for her and Nine. She smiled in spite of it all, only to cough out a small amount of blood.

Twelve was in full panic. "LISA!" He quickly set her head onto the ground, and pressed both hands down onto her wound. Tears fell from his eyes when he saw the blood stain through her yellow shirt. _Just like her voice..._

Lisa looked up at the pair until her own eyes were blurred with tears. Though, not out of sadness, but of bliss. She weakly brought up one hand to his face, and cupped Twelve's left cheek. She received an intake of breath, followed by more tears.

"Lisa..." he sniffled, kissing her palm reassuringly. "I-It's gonna be okay... Right, Nine?" He looked up at his brother and his only other friend, as if asking him if the world hadn't ended.

Nine held her hand until his fist consisted of white knuckles. He used his free hand to gently wipe away the remaining blood that trailed down her chin. "Yeah," he breathed out, uneasy. "It's gonna be okay."

Lisa couldn't agree more.

Twelve turned to Shibazaki, his fear triggering his rage. "WHY!" he shouted, eyes strained red from tears. "I asked you to protect her! Why! _WHY_!"

More tears fell while some were yet to be shed. Twelve refused for her to talk, to save what little energy she had left. But the girl was felt herself slipping away, drowning in her own blood. Lisa had wondered a time ago what would be the last thing she'd see before she died, what would be her last memory? Lisa cringed at the sight of her shirt being almost completely soaked in crimson, but felt no pain. The sight before her washed away her fears.

Twelve's salted tears mixed into her wound.

Nine holding her hand, keeping her where she was meant to be.

Together, with them.

Her tears began and never stopped. Her smile never faltered. It was perfect, they were together, they were alive, they'll keep _living_.

And she will...

Lisa's hand began to slip from raged teen's face to his forearm. At this point, it was cruel to say, it was obvious she wouldn't last any longer. Twelve quickly averted his glare from the detective to Lisa, grabbing her hand tightly before it could slip any further away from his grasp. The boy hadn't realised he had dirtied her hand of her own blood.

"Lisa! D-Don't worry!"

"U-u..."

"We'll take you away from here! I promise!"

"Ur..._ure_..."

"We can live normal! We can all be together, everyday! We won't leave you, and you'll be-"

"_Ureshii_."

The teens felt their heartbeats pounding, until nothing else in the world mattered to them. Not the government, not the people, not the detective. Just three children who deserved better than what life offered.

Lisa struggled to speak, her words coming out in between dying breaths. "I'm... happy...

"... you're... both... o-_okay_..."

She looked at Twelve through her tears, a feeling of content washed over her body. He always told her comforting words; it was only right to return the favor.

Lisa turned her head to face Nine, who was rather quiet as he watched the scene unfold. She doesn't blame him. He never opened up to her until now. Nine's only thought of her was a nuisance: just another presence to him. The girl had acknowledged this before and yet still tried her best to help in any way she could. She remembered listening to his music from the cold land. In that moment, she realized what the title of song meant to him and Twelve.

And what it meant to her.

Lisa hadn't noticed that the hand Nine was gripping had already become numb. Her fingers twitched, and weakly tried to hold his hand in hers.

Nine gasped, surprised. How was it that this girl they've met by chance and who risked her life for the sake of theirs in the end, smile at him so fondly despite all the blood she shed? "Lisa. H-How–_why_...?"

.

.

.

"_Von_."

.

.

.

Cries of agony reached all of Tokyo from the two terrorists who sacrificed their queen.

.

.

.

_while everything advances, flows forward,**  
**_

_comes into existence, then there's **hope**,_

_she melts everything there is,_

_everything there is and was and will be,_

_she falls into a deep slumber,_

_(unintelligible)_

_\- von (feat. Armor Dan)_


End file.
